Enough Is Enough
by FeJoy29
Summary: Troy takes care of Gabi when she sprains her ankle. Things heat up when Troy lets down his guard and shows his true feelings for his gorgeous neighbor. He doesn't care if he's rejected, he's just going to go for it. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys!! So here's another little story for you all to hopefully enjoy. I really like this story and I hope you all feel the same. It's only going to be a few chapters. Let me know!! It's rated T now, but will most likely become M.**

* * *

**Enough is Enough**

**Chapter 1 **

They were neighbors. And sadly that's where it ended too. Except for a few occasions when it went a little farther than the small smile that would form on their lips or polite wave when they spotted one another. Sometimes though, but not a lot.

It was January, a very cold and bitter month in the state of Massachusetts, where Troy Bolton and Gabriella Monetz resided. It was a bone chilling, freezing, ice cold month. The days were filled with high gusts of wind, icy air, wind chills, black ice, snow, below zero temperatures, you name it. It was horrible weather, but it was New England, and the two of them still loved it.

It was a Friday afternoon and the final bell had finally rung to end the day and the long week. Gabriella had no plans for her Friday afternoon sadly, except for a long and unbearably cold walk home all by herself. Her car was in the shop getting fixed, therefore she had to walk to and from school. It sucked, really bad. Sometimes she felt like she was going to get frostbite. Sadly, today was no different as she stood by her locker buttoning up her winter jacket and putting her gloves, scarf and hat on. She had come fully prepared.

She walked through the empty hallways slowly trying to put of the inevitable hell that was to come. Eventually she made it to the door and mentally prepared herself for the bitterness that was going to blow in her face in a few seconds. After the initial hit, she slowly started to adjust to it, although never enjoying it. She didn't need to bring any books home over the weekend, so all she had on her was her purse and she was able to shove her hands deep into her jacket to keep them from freezing.

Troy on the other hand had a working car and immediately blasted the heat when he jumped into it after school ended. He waited a few minutes before he left so that his hands could warm up. After he was satisfied, he turned up the radio and backed out of his parking spot. He purposefully didn't make any plans for the night as he wanted to just stay home and relax for once. At first his friends were bummed, but they eventually got over it.

Mr. & Mrs. Bolton were down in Florida visiting Troy's grandparents for the week. His grandfather was having surgery on his knee so both of his parents wanted to be there with them. The two of them had left late last night and so the house was all his for one full week. Of course Troy hadn't told anyone that though because then he knew that everyone would expect him to have a party at his house, but he just wasn't in the mood for any of that lately. Life wasn't just about seeing how many beers one could consume in a night before they threw up, it was about way more than that.

The first thing that Troy was planning on doing when he got home was passing out on his bed and taking a well deserved nap that lasted for hours. He made a mental note to remember to turn his phone off before then though.

He was almost home when he finally turned left onto his street, Hayward Place. His house was at the very end of the never ending street, though. A dark figure caught his eyes to the left of him though and when he did a double take, he realized just who that figure was, and she looked like she was crying. He immediately pulled over to the right, put his car in park, opened his door and ran out of his car towards her shaking body.

'Gabriella! What happened?' Troy was out of breath by the time he got to her, even though he only ran, more like sprinted, about 30 feet.

'Umm...I'm not sure. But...it hurts so bad.' Gabriella was holding onto her ankle as tears fell down her face in waterfalls and her body rocked back and forth.

Troy looked behind her and noticed some ice. Judging from the way she was screaming out in pain, she must have twisted, if not broken, her ankle.

'Did you fall on the ice back there?'

'Yeah. I didn't even seen it, it just happened so fast. I don't know what to do. It...it hurts so bad.' She was a mess, a disaster even. Nothing like this has ever happened to her and right after it happened she was petrified. She had tried getting up but soon fell to the cold sidewalk again in agonizing pain. Her ankle felt like it was being ripped off of her body.

'Come on, lets get you out of here.' With that Troy scooped up Gabriella's body bridal style and carried her back to his car. He opened the passenger side door and gently placed her freezing body down in the seat. He then ran over to his side of the car and pulled away from the sidewalk an made his way to his house.

'Just try not to move it. I don't want anything else to happen to it. We're almost at my house, just hold on a few more seconds.'

'Your house?'

Troy looked over to her face and he felt his heart drop. Gabriella's makeup was completely running, even though she wasn't wearing much, just a little mascara. Her curly hair was even curlier and frizzier from the freezing wind that had been blowing on it. Her nose was a deep shade of read and the rest of her face was pale. She needed to be warmed up ASAP. Troy couldn't help but notice how innocent and vulnerable she looked at that moment. She looked like a sad but cute puppy that had just lost his toy and all he wanted was his toy back so he could be happy again.

Wow, hold up and back up.

Why were these things going through Troy Bolton's head?

You know what? Troy didn't care any more. He didn't care if he felt weird about having feelings for his gorgeous neighbor, he would be stupid not to. He was sick and tired of hiding his true feelings, enough was enough. If he got rejected from her than so be it, that's just what was meant to happen. He could care less.

'I can't just drop you off at your house and say 'hope you feel better.' That would make me a complete jerk and ass hole. Why would I do something like that? Plus, I know your mom doesn't get home for a while, so you'd just be all by yourself desperately trying to figure out what to do. I see this kind of stuff all the time though, so your ankle is very safe in my hands.'

For the first time in a while a small smile slowly formed on Gabriella's lips. What he said was really sweet and very generous of him. It was also the truth too.

'Thanks Troy, really. That's very sweet of you.'

'It's my pleasure. Plus, I had no plans for the day anyways, but I guess I do now. My parents aren't home so I was going to be quite lonely.'

'We'll I'm glad I can keep you company.'

'Me too.'

Not only did a small smile form on Gabriella's face now, but a small blush did too. Troy noticed this though, even though she tried to turn away from him so he wouldn't see it. She wasn't fast enough though.

'Here we are,' said Troy as he put his car in park once more and got out of his car and ran over to her side. He opened the door and gently picked her small body up once more. She couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was being. This resulted in a blush to form on Troy's face.

Troy carried her to his front door and after a short struggle he opened it. After kicking off his shoes he made his way over to his living room and he softly placed her body down on the huge sectional couch. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it out over her body before he turned his attention to the wooded stove across from the couch. He easily made a fire that started right up and warmed the large room.

'I'll be right back, don't go any where,' said Troy with a wink.

'If you insist,' joked Gabriella right back.

Troy ran up to his room and grabbed an old pair of warm up basketball sweats and some socks too considering she had been wearing flats without any socks. After searching his bathroom, he found an ace bandage and went back down to the kitchen to get some ice.

'Alright, Dr. Troy is back. Now, here are some clothes that you can change into so you're more comfortable and I have to head back upstairs to make a few phone calls. Don't get up at all because you can't put any pressure on your ankle. I'll be right back, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Great.'

Troy turned away to go towards the stairs when he heard his name being called.

'Yeah?'

'Thank you. For everything.'

'No problem.'

Troy stood still for a few seconds as he let his eyes stare deeply into hers before he turned around once again and made his way back up to his room.

Gabriella had a little bit of a hard time trying to change into Troy's clothes, which smelled just like him by the way, because she couldn't really move her body that much. Not to mention she was a little nervous that he would reappear at any given moment and she would be mid-changing with her shirt off or something. Thankfully he never did interrupt her changing and a little while later he came back to the living room.

'Well don't you look nice,' commented Troy.

'Why thank you! I feel like I'm drowning in your huge clothes though.'

'That's alright, you still look cute.'

Gabriella's heart beat started to pick up a little at Troy's compliment.

'Anyways, lets take a look at your ankle.'

Troy sat down on the couch with Gabriella and lifted her right ankle up in his hands. Gabriella immediately flinched at his cold hands touching her warm skin, and after he apologized he kept going, He moved his smooth hands over her ankle and her leg. Troy pushed the pants that she was wearing up to her knee and continued to rub her ankle trying to tell if it was broken or just sprained. Feeling his hands on her body made Gabriella want to moan out in please, which she would never let herself do out of fear of complete embarrassment. Although it had initially tickled her, she was slowly growing to adjust to him rubbing her lower leg. Man, it felt _amazing._

Troy looked up to her face to see that her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back.

'Am I hurting you?' asked Troy.

Gabriella's head shot down to meet his warm eyes, 'No, it just hurts period. You aren't doing anything to make it worse, don't worry.'

'Okay, if you say so. Tell me if I do though.'

She nodded her head as he went back to rubbing his large strong hands over her ankle again, feeling for tares and any misplaced bodes.

'That is making it feel _a lot_ better. Do you do this a lot or something?' asked Gabriella in a different position than before. She had since lied her body down flat on the couch and her eyes were still closed. The feelings that were running through her body were sensational. She had never had a message on any part of her body before, but she now had an idea as to what it would be like.

Troy bowed his head to hid his blushed face. A few laughs also left his mouth. 'No, actually. I don't do this a lot, but I see it done a lot. And I'm glad I can make it feel better.'

There was a pause of silence as Troy kept up the motions of massaging her leg, ankle, and foot.

'It doesn't feel broken, but it's definitely sprained. I don't want you to walk on it at least for the next few days. I have some crutches that you can use. But you shouldn't even move or get up for the next few hours. I'm going to put an ace bandage on you ankle and we'll keep the ice on it to help reduce the swelling. Sound good to you?'

'Sounds great Dr. Troy. Thank you.'

Troy laughed again at his new nickname before he grabbed some pillows behind him. Using those to prob her leg up he went to get some ice. When he returned he put the ace bandage on her ankle as gently and slowly as he could. He only received a few yelps out of her mouth, which he considered to be a pretty good thing. He removed her leg from the pillows and replaced the pillows with his own body. So instead Gabriella was laying down on the couch with both of her legs in Troy's lap. On foot had a sock on it, the other was uncovered with an ace bandage and some ice on it.

After turning on the television for them to watch, Troy's hand returned to Gabriella's right leg and started to rub it back and forth to comfort her. Gabriella couldn't help the huge grin from forming on her face.

* * *

**AN: There it is!! Oh. My. God. I LOVED writing that! Man do I wish that I was Gabriella. Sooo jealous. Well, tell me what you think and if you think I should keep this going for a few more chapters. Please review!!! And I just put up the next chapter for Hidden Desire, so go check that out and review too!!! **

**FiFi xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to my eight little reviewers, that meant a lot to me! I'm so happy someone likes this story. Again, it's not going to be too long and will eventually turn into a M rated story ;) Please review!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It didn't take long for Gabriella to doze off, thanks to the soothing action's Troy was doing to her body. He made her entire body go limp and her eyes slowly shut. But it didn't last for long though as a sharp pain shot through her ankle.

'Oh my god! Ahh!'

Gabriella sprang up from her sleeping position and went to hold onto her throbbing ankle.

This woke Troy up in a heart beat as his hand took a harder grip on her ankle and he looked at her pained face.

'What happened?!' asked Troy while panicking.

'Make it stop! Please!'

'Just...calm down. Lay back down Gabriella. Just try to relax. Shhh, lay back down.'

'Oh my god, what's happening? It hurts...it really hurts!' Tears were coming out of Gabriella's squeezed shut eyes from the excruciating pain that was in her ankle. It just wouldn't go away.

Troy had no idea what was going on, but the only thing that he could think of that was happening was an extremely bad cramp that happened because of the position that she was in. He started to massage her ankle once again in hopes of stopping the pain.

'Is it getting better?' asked Troy.

Gabriella couldn't get any words out of her mouth. It was squeezed shut in an attempt to hold back her screams.

'I think it's just a cramp, and hopefully it will pass soon. Just keep your breathing even and take deep breaths.'

Gabriella did as Troy said and with that along with his smooth massaging on her leg and ankle, the cramp passed.

'That was hell.'

'I'm sorry, that happens to me sometimes too. They're a killer though. How are you feeling now?'

'Better, but I'm petrified if I move it will happen again.'

'Let's just keep the ice on it for a while and hope it doesn't.'

'Can I get you anything to drink?' asked Troy.

'No, I'm good thanks,' answered Gabriella.

'Are you sure? It's almost dinner time. You must be starving.'

'Dinner time? Oh crap! I have to call my mom,' exclaimed Gabriella.

It just dawned on Gabriella that she had never called her mother to tell her what happened and to not worry. She stupidly made a move to remove her legs off of Troy's lap to get up and make her way to the phone, completely forgetting that she had sprained her ankle.

Troy immediately took a hold of her legs, not letting her go anywhere.

'And where do you think you're going, cutie?' asked Troy.

'I have to call my mom,' replied Gabriella.

'Did you forget that you can't walk and that Dr. Troy said no walking for a few days?'

'Oh...yeah.' A smile formed on Gabriella's face at the sound of Troy's new nickname. 'I forgot, sorry. But I have to call my mom.'

'It's okay, and I already called your mom to let her know what happened, so you have nothing to worry about.'

'You...you already called my mom? Wow, thank you, that was really nice of you. She's always liked you, you know. I don't know why, but she always has,' said Gabriella teasingly.

'Now who wouldn't like me? Everyone does, especially you.' Troy said as he tapped her cute little nose with his finger. 'And it's not a problem. She wanted me to tell you that she had to go to California for the weekend on business and she'll be home Monday night. '

Gabriella's face went from happy to sad after listening to all of his words. Her mother left her once again without letting her know. And she has to find out through someone else, how sweet of her.

'Great, another weekend stuck in my lonely and empty house all by myself. What has my life come to?'

Troy looked at her apologetically before saying, 'Well, you could always stay here with me and keep me company. My parents are in Florida for a week, so I'm all by myself too.'

'I guess I could do that. Are you sure you don't mind? I mean, you don't have to do any of this, and I don't know why you are either. But I do want you to know how thankful I am that you are, because if I didn't have you to help me with all of this I'd probably be sitting in an ER right now.'

Troy laughed at her words, 'Waiting in the ER sucks, and no I don't mind you staying with me. And your welcome for everything, it's not a problem.'

A moment of silence was shared between the two as they stared into one another's eyes again. Troy was ecstatic that Gabriella was at his house right now, because it gave him hope that maybe they would grow a lot closer over the weekend and he could make a move on his feelings.

'Can we have Chinese food?' asked Gabriella as she stuck out her lower lip in an attempt to get her way. Troy couldn't help but burst out in laughter at how cute and adorable she looked. He softly pinched her cheeks before replying, 'You're just so cute!'

'Is that a yes?' asked Gabriella with hope in her eyes.

'That's a definite yes. Let me go get the menu.'

Troy carefully lifted Gabriella's legs off of his lap so he could stand up. After grabbing a pillow to rest her legs on, he gave her a kiss on her forehead before rushing off to the kitchen to grab the menu and phone.

Less than an hour later and the food had already arrived. Gabriella had situated herself so that she was leaning up against the arm rest of the couch with her body facing Troy and her legs on top of his lap. Troy had shifted closer to her so now her thighs were sitting on top of his lap and her legs were elevated on top of some pillows. The air smelled like Chinese food already and the two of them could barely keep any food down with all the laughter that they were emitting.

'I can't believe you never told me that! I wouldn't have been mad at you!' exclaimed Gabriella after Troy told her about the time when someone had mysteriously broken her bedroom window scaring the living day lights out of her. She couldn't sleep in her bedroom for a week because she was petrified someone was going to kidnap her. Turns out that it was Troy who broke her window.

'Right, you wouldn't have been mad at me. Of course! Somethings are better kept secret. But hey! Now you know!'

'Now I now,' replied Gabriella softly as the two of them looked back down to their food with a smile on their faces.

'Hey, you have some food on your face,' said Troy as he pointed to her face and watched a blush of embarrassment form on her face. Gabriella grabbed a napkin and whipped her face in hopes of clearing it.

'Is it gone?' asked Gabriella.

'No, it's...it's right here,' motioned Troy with his hands on his own face.

'Here?' asked Gabriella as she tried once more to remove the food from her face.

'Let me,' spoke Troy softly as he softly placed his thumb on Gabriella's face right about her lip.

Gabriella slowly lowered her head to hide her blush, and in return Troy moved his thumb from her face to her chin and brought her face up to look at his.

'You're beautiful,' whispered Troy as his face was mere inches from Gabriella's.

Gabriella went to move her head out of his grasp and break their eye contact.

'Gabriella...look at me,' spoke Troy softly.

Gabriella returned her face to look at him as their eyes met once again. The look in Troy's eyes was incredible. It was a sweet mix of admiration, love, lust, attraction, desire, and so much more.

Troy slowly started to lean in, and Gabriella couldn't stop herself from doing the same. They were centimeters from one anther before they both closed their eyes in anticipation of what was to happen next.

First both of their noses met before Troy turned his head to the side so that their lips could softly land on one another's. Sparks immediately shot through both of their bodies. The kiss was perfect and they started off slow and gentle. Troy grazed his tongue over Gabriella's lower lip and then he shut his mouth once more to continue kissing her. Gabriella then opened her mouth to nudge Troy's with her tongue, asking for entrance to his mouth. Troy responded by opening his mouth and letting her in. They both moved their tongues together as one playing an irresistible dance. Troy placed his hand behind Gabriella's head to bring her even closer to him and to make the kiss even more passionate.

The need for air was becoming an issue and the two of them slowly pulled away from one anther. They rested their foreheads against each other and a huge smile graced both of their faces.

Troy leaned forward one more time for a quick kiss before pulling away again.

'That was...,' whispered Troy.

'...amazing,' finished Gabriella as she whispered right back.

* * *

**AN: Again, don't forget to review for me and help make my day! Thank you so much for the support. I just posted another chapter to Hidden Desire yesterday, so check that out too & review that one as well. That story is just getting good now that they're finally in Hawaii!!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: 17 REVIEWS!!!!! Oh my gosh!! Thank you all soooo much for being so unbelievably amazing to me! You really, really made my day. I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter and you love it. Don't forget to let me know and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It had been a few hours since Troy and Gabriella had shared their very first kiss, and they did it very passionately. Since then they had repeated their first kiss many times, many, many times. Everything felt perfect all of a sudden for Gabriella. She felt content and more happy then ever before. Something about being with Troy, kissing Troy, him looking at her, him caressing her leg, something about all of that made her life feel complete. It made her happy, excited, like she wanted to jump up and down and squeal as loud as possible. If only she could stand on her two feet right now.

There current position was the same as before their first kiss when they were eating. Gabriella's back was up against the arm rest of the couch and her thighs were in Troy's lap. Troy's left hand had found its way up the pant leg of Gabriella's right leg. His hand was under her pants and rubbing her soft and smooth skin repeatedly. His right had was being held by Gabriella's hands and Troy was staring straight ahead at the television. Gabriella on the other hand was looking right at Troy, memorizing every single feature that he possessed.

Troy knew that she was looking at him the entire time, but tried to ignore it and let her be. But when he heard her voice he turned to look at her beautiful mocha eyes.

'Can I tell you a secret?' asked Gabriella.

'Of course.'

'I've had a crush on you for almost ten years.'

Troy couldn't help but laugh at her cute confession, as if what she was saying would completely change the world.

'Can I tell you a secret?' asked Troy in return.

Gabriella nodded her head.

'Ive had a crush on you for more than ten years.'

Gabriella turned her head away from Troy's and smiled. He was the sweetest thing she had ever seen.

'I still have a crush on you. In fact, I think it's more than a crush. I really like you Gabriella Montez, a lot.'

Gabriella turned her face back to Troy's at his kind words.

'I really like you too Troy Bolton, a lot.'

Troy leaned in to Gabriella's face once more and the two of them shared another passionate kiss that made their heat beats race. Towards the end of the kiss Troy was sucking Gabriella's lower lip and ever so gently bit her bottom lip as softly as he could. This caused a quiet moan to escape Gabriella's mouth as Troy left her wanting more.

'...tease,' said Gabriella lustfully with her eyes still closed and her forehead resting on Troys.

'Hmm...you still love it.'

'I do, more than anything.'

After hearing her words Troy continued on with their kissing, putting his heart and soul into it. It was filled with an enormous amount of heavy passion. Gabriella had never been kissed like this before, and she wasn't complaining at all. Once again things started to get extremely heated between the two and the need for air and to cool off over took them.

'So...how's your ankle?' asked Troy.

'It's...it could be better,' answered Gabriella still in a daze.

'But it's not as bad as it was?'

'Thanks to you, no,' said Gabriella with a smile as she poked Troy's chest.

'Well, I'm glad that I could help.'

'You did so much more than help Troy. And thank you, really, from the bottom of my heart. I'd be a mess if it wasn't for you.'

'Your welcome, and it wasn't a problem at all, so don't worry about it. Trust me when I say this, it was my pleasure.'

'Okay.'

With the conversation ended, Troy and Gabriella turned their attention back to the television screen to pretend to watch what was going on, when in reality they were both in deep thought of what was going on right there between them.

'Before me Dad died, when I was thirteen, he made me promise that I would never settle for anything less than the type of man that he was. He told me that I deserve a man who will treat me with respect, love me for who I am, and give me the world. I told him that he was crazy and that that person most likely didn't exist. You want to know what he said to that?' asked Gabriella.

'Tell me.'

'He said that he knew for a fact that that person already exists, and that he was a lot closer to me than I think. I just realized who he was talking about.'

'Who was he talking about?' asked Troy curiously.

'You.'

It may have been one word, but it was in this one word that made his breathing hitch. It was one word that made Troy realize that this girl sitting next to him was more than special, and he should have done something about it sooner.

Troy had loved Mr. Montez like a second father. He was a major part of his life and he always looked up to him. When he found out that he had died, he was heart broken and he had been miserable for weeks. Although no one besides him and Gabriella knew this, he had actually spent weeks after school at the Montez house looking through old photo albums with Gabriella. The two of them would laugh and cry together for hours on end. They even pulled out some embarrassing home videos, but they laughed none the less. They became so much closer during that time and Gabriella will always be grateful to him for being there for her.

Ever since then their relationship had taken on to a new level. They had connected on such a different and more powerful level. No matter what happened, they always knew that they had the other person to turn to.

Troy was thrilled that something more was finally happening between the two of them, it's what he's wanted for as long as he could remember. Being with her made her happy and making her happy made him ecstatic.

Troy leaned down to Gabriella once more to place another soft and sweet kiss on her luscious lips. He had to admit, she was an incredible kisser. It amazed him that at times he would look at her and see this innocent, sweet and pure little girl. But then when he would kiss her it was like a completely different Gabriella, which he found incredibly attractive. She became even more sexy, naughty, spicy, and provoking. He couldn't help himself but get completely lost in her kisses, and he couldn't help but think about what it could all lead to and how absolutely amazing it would be.

Troy reluctantly pulled away once more as he felt Gabriella becoming desperate for air. They both smiled at one another and Troy gave Gabriella a soft kiss on her cheek before he returned his gaze back to the television. Through everything that had happened in the last half an hour, his left hand hadn't moved away from under Gabriella's pants and it was still on her right leg moving in soothing motions. Gabriella still had a strong grip on Troy's right hand as well.

A large yawn escaped from Gabriella's mouth which caused Troy to turn his face back to Gabriella's and smile at how adorable she was.

'You tired pretty face?' asked Troy as he moved his right hand up to her face to caress it.

Gabriella dropped her face at the name that Troy called her and a small blush started to form. Troy raised her face back up to his with his thumb and forefinger and finally received a small nod from Gabriella.

'I guess I better get you to bed then.'

'You don't have to, I can just pass out here,' said Gabriella motioning to the couch.

'You?! Sleep on the couch?! I don't think so princess, you deserve way better than that.'

Gabriella burst out in laughter at how adorable Troy was being, and the best part was that she knew he wasn't joking one bit.

'Where am I going to sleep then? You're parents bed? I'd really rather not. That would be way too weird,' said Gabriella as she scrunched up her nose in a disgusted looking face.

'You can have my bed.'

'What? No, I can't just take your bed, that's crazy! Where are you going to sleep?'

'Don't worry about that sweetheart.'

'Troy!'

'Gabriella!'

Gabriella crossed her arms and let out a small huff in disappointment. Troy shouldn't have to sleep on the couch while she takes his bed, that just wasn't fair at all.

The conversation ended and the room fell silent again except for the television. Soon enough Gabriella let her eyes drift shut and her head fell to the side against the back of the couch. Noticing movement in the corner of his eyes, Troy turned to see Gabriella asleep like an angle.

He reached for the remote control and turned the television off before he lifted Gabriella's legs from off of his lap. After standing up he gently laid her legs back down again. Troy removed the ice from her ankle and put that back into the freezer before returning back to his sleeping beauty.

Placing one arm under her knees, and the other behind her back, he carefully lifted her light body off of the couch and into his arms. Immediately Gabriella adjusted to the new arrangements and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. With a bigger smile on his face, he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead before making his way towards the stairs and up to his bedroom.

Once in his bedroom he softly and gently placed Gabriella down in his bed and covered her with his blankets. As he turned to leave he felt her soft hands reach towards his wrist to stop him from moving.

'Stay with me...please. Don't go,' begged Gabriella.

'I'm not going anywhere angle,' replied Troy as he pulled back his bed covers once more and climbed into his bed. He shifted over towards Gabriella's body and pulled her as close to his body as humanly possible. She laid her head on his chest and he protectively wrapped his arms around her. While holding onto one another, they both were able to fall asleep in no time at all.

* * *

**AN: There you have it! I thought this chapter was really cute, please let me know and tell me what you think! Also, if you have any romantic ideas that I can write about in the next chapter, please help me out and let me know!! Thanks again, and review like you did last time!!!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow, thank you all so much for all of the support and reviews for this story. I'm doing it for you, you all definitely deserve it, 28 reviews for the last chapter!! Thank you so much, and I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for so long. Make sure you review again, and without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

There was an insistent throbbing pain coming from her ankle, and it wouldn't go away. As hard as she tried, no matter what she did, it kept getting stronger and stronger. She had thought about rearranging her position many times, but that was impossible because a certain someone had one hell of a hold on her body. She really didn't want to wake him up because of her stupid ankle, he had already done more than enough for her.

To think that just a few days ago she was a single girl looking for love. Well, as the saying goes, she was looking for love in all the wrong places. The last person that she expected to be with, who she expected to fall for her, would have been her neighbor.

But there they were, tangled not only in one another's arms, but one another's hands, feet, legs, hair, everything. It was as if their bodies just wanted to melt together to become one.

Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh when the throbbing continued to piss her off, aggravating the hell out of her. Not only was it pissing her off, it was killing; the pain was enormous and almost unbearable.

'Ughh,' moaned Gabriella to herself quietly. Surprisingly though, she felt Troy's body beginning to move beneath her. Within seconds his eyes shot open, and then his body shot up. 'What's wrong? Are you hurting? Is it your ankle still?' Worry was stretched far across his face.

Troy instantly removed the blankets that had been covering them, the fact that only seconds ago he was in a deep slumber not seeming to register with his body. It was as if he had been awake the entire time.

His strong hands found her ankle that was covered in an ace bandage and he let his hands roam all over her foot, ankle and leg. The gentle massaging that Troy was doing to Gabriella's body was causing sparks to shoot through her. Feeling his hands on her body again stirred feelings inside of her that she had never felt before, and all she wanted was to feel more of it; feel it more often; feel it all the time.

'Is it hurting you?' asked Troy as his crystal blue eyes looked up for the first time to meet her chocolate ones. She simply nodded her head slightly as she shut her eyes and bit her lip to help conceal the pain.

'It's okay, you can let it out. You don't have to put up some strong front in front of me. Being weak or in pain isn't a bad thing you know.'

Instead of responding to his really sweet words, she grabbed the pillow that was laying next to her and put it to her mouth as she screamed bloody murder into it. All Troy could do was chuckle at how cute she was acting, but then he stepped up his massaging actions in an attempt to help cease the pain.

'I'm going to go get you some ice okay? I'll be right back.' The pillow was still to her face although her screaming had stopped. She was bitting down so hard on her tongue that she assumed it would start to bleed soon. He gently placed her aching foot down before he stood up from the bed, came over to her side, placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, and went downstairs to fetch some ice.

With his hands gone from her body, a sense of coldness washed over her as she pulled some sheets on top of her in a hurry. She grabbed the pillow once again and threw it over her face as she began to scream into it once more. The pain in her ankle was driving her insane.

Only seconds later she felt his hands on her body again as a freezing cold bag of pees were gently dropped on her ankle. She couldn't help but screech at the initial shock, but with his soothing words, she was able to push past it.

After Troy was satisfied with the ice on her ankle, he moved the sheets around on the bed so that they would cover Gabriella's body and go over her ankle. Once he was finished, he moved his body under the sheets as well and brought her to him.

'Do you think you'll be able to go to sleep again?'

She looked next to her at the alarm clock that read 4:37am before returning her face to Troy's chest. She murmured a 'hopefully' as she snuggled deeper into his body.

A cheeky smile graced Troy's face as his hands wound around her small waist and he rubbed her back repeatedly. Soon enough, Troy heard her even breathing and he then allowed his eyes to flutter shut and he fell asleep too.

It was hours later when Troy started to stir because his foot had started to feel really cold and wet. He had tried to ignore it, but eventually it go the best of him and he lifted up his foot to find that it was only the bag of pees; it had fallen off of Gabriella's foot and onto his.

Troy carefully repositioned the bag on her foot while being careful not to disturb her. Unfortunately he felt her body stir next to him and when he looked back at her her eyes were open and staring at him.

'What are you doing?'

'Fixing the ice pack, it fell off your ankle.'

A smile graced her lips at his kindness and she stretched her arms out to him indicating she wanted him to come down to her. Of course he obeyed and they snuggled into one another comfortably.

The sound of Gabriella's stomach growling brought both of them back to reality and a small blush formed on her cheeks. 'Sorry' she muttered. 'It's okay, I'm sorry I didn't feed you sooner, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!'

Gabriella cringed as she felt Troy's warm body leave heres and she grew disappointed. When Troy got to his door he turned back around to stare at her beautiful figure. 'You're adorable when you blush.' That was all he said before he gave her a wink and ran downstairs.

A while later Troy returned with a tray of breakfast treats in his arms, consisting of French toast, cereal, fruit and juice. 'Wow, aren't you the cook!' Gabriella was amazed at everything that he had done.

'You aren't surprised are you? I mean come on now, who made you your amazing PB&J sandwiches all throughout elementary school?'

Troy had a point there. Back when they were little, Gabriella always found herself sleeping over Troy's house a lot because her mom was always away on business, and the next day when she was getting her things together for school, she would always find Troy in the kitchen making their lunches. And to think that he was only nine at the time.

'I could never forget those days. They were the best ones of my life,' said Gabriella softly.

'We'll right now would have to be the best days of my life. Deep down I knew that my life would never be complete unless I had at least attempted to become something more with you. And now that I have, I'm never letting you go.'

'Good, I don't want you to.'

They both spent the entire day in bed being silly little teenagers. Troy fed Gabriella her breakfast, they talked for what seemed like eternity, had make-out session after make-out session, and at the very end of it all, had decided to pop in _Panic Room_. Troy had watched it a million times, and it had been years since Gabi had last seen it, but she was up to anything. Another thing that Troy loved about Gabriella; she was such a cool girl, very outgoing, up for anything, anytime.

All of the creepiness and the sneaking up on other people were getting to Gabriella and she turned her head into Troy's chest in an attempt to shield her eyes from the fear she was seeing. Troy couldn't help but chuckle at how incredibly cute she was acting, his heart warmed immensely at her every move.

Feeling Gabriella's hands curl around his t-shirt when ever something frightening would occur in the movie made Troy tighten his hold on her body.

Gabriella was quite proud of herself; the movie was almost over and she was able to sit through most of it without complaining that she was scared, and best of all, the pain in her ankle wasn't there any more.

'How about we turn it off now and just cuddle?' asked Troy looking down at Gabriella.

'That sounds like a brilliant idea.'

A few minutes later they were both settled and in each others arms. Not only were they cuddling, but they were back to making-out once more.

Troy had turned Gabriella over onto her back and was gently leaning over her body, making sure to support himself up so he didn't crush her. His right hand was running up and down her leg, bringing his pants that she was wearing with them. Once again his soft and incredible hands caused intense feelings to stir inside Gabriella's body, even resulting in slight moans to escape her mouth and be swallowed by Troy.

For Troy, kissing Gabriella was like heaven on earth, it was when he was happiest, although he was also happiest whenever she was in his presence.

They had only been this close for a few days, but to them it felt like a lifetime.

Gabriella hands were tangled in Troy's hair, bringing him closer to her then he already was, if that was even possible. Troy brought his mouth down to her neck, searching for just the right spot that would drive her crazy. His lips didn't leave her neck the entire time, and when he heard her scream out his name in pleasure, he knew that he had found it. Sucking harder and keeping his focus on that one spot, he was able to drive her crazy, which in turn drove him crazy.

She needed his mouth on hers again, so she pulled his face back to meet hers and slammed their lips together heatedly.

Her body was going insane, she was completely turned on and she could even feel herself becoming wet from his actions. Her hands couldn't keep still; they traveled over his entire body and stopped in certain areas to tease him a little longer. Eventually they found themselves under Troy's shirt and massaging his stomach and shoulders, causing Troy to erupt in pleasure.

Hormones were exploding right then and there between them. Troy took Gabriella's lower lip between his teeth and gently nibbled on it while sucking on it at the same time, resulting in Gabriella arching her back up into Troy's chest and some other things too. Her nails were digging into his back as pure bliss shot through her body.

Gabriella's head tilted to the side as she dug her face into the crook of his neck. Troy took this opportunity to move his mouth over to her ear and sucked on her ear lobe. Thank god no one else was home, because if there was they would know exactly what was going on at that moment.

Sweat was glistening off of both of their foreheads, their heartbeats were through the roof, their mind wasn't even existing. All they could think about was how incredible the other person made them feel, and how much they loved to be in their presence.

They both pulled away from one another reluctantly, as the need for air was overwhelming.

Troy rested his forehead on Gabriella's and starred deeply into her eyes with an immense amount of seriousness and admiration.

'You're beautiful,' whispered Troy huskily.

Gabriella simply smiled shyly and brought her lips up to his for another quick kiss before Troy collapsed beside her and held her tightly in his arms. They fell asleep together again, holding onto each other with as much love as they ever could.

* * *

**AN: I just put up a new OneShot called Joining You In Heaven, you should definitely check that out and please review it. Also, check out my other story Hidden Desire, the last chapter that I've updated (Ch.17) could be considered steamier than this chapter. Review that one too! And if you want another chapter for this story and any other ones, you better review, or else you get nothing! Tell me what you want to see in the next chapter, or what you'd love to see. Review!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I seriously can not believe how successful this story has become, you have all blown me away! Thank you all for the support and reviews, I do this all for you and I'm so sad to see this story end. This is the last chapter to this story sadly, and I will definitely miss it. My goal with this chapter? To go out with a bang of fluff. I hope I accomplished it...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sadly, Troy and Gabriella's little vacation was coming to an end. They only had two more days off and then they would have to go back to school. Troy's parents were also coming home in a few days as well, as was Gabriella's mother. Ms. Montez had called the two of them a few days ago to tell them that her stay in California had been extended and she had no choice but to stay.

Gabriella was thankful that she had Dr. Troy to help her while her mom was gone though; she didn't know what she would have done without him. Although Troy said that based on the colors that Gabriella's bruises were turning it would seem that her ankle was healing, it sure didn't feel that way. Any wrong move or pressure put on it would send bolts of friction up through her leg and cause her to screech. Thankfully she had Troy right by her the entire time to help her through the pain or to give her a relaxing foot massage to help the swelling.

They had laid together in bed all morning and afternoon long long, but eventually Gabriella's butt started to hurt her from staying in the same position for so long. When the small complaint came out of her mouth, Troy was immediately out of the bed and going to gather up her small body in his arms. She hadn't asked him to help her, she had just made a comment and he immediately went to fix her problem. This sudden attention blew Gabi away, and she couldn't help but let her jaw drop a little.

'What?' asked Troy while laughing at her face.

She couldn't form words, all she could do was widen her eyes at him.

He let out another laugh as he moved them towards his bedroom door. 'Not all guys are jackasses you know, some of them actually have common sense.'

'Common sense?'

'Glad to see you have your voice back there Montez. Yes, common sense. If somethings wrong, then one should fix it. I thought I'd fix the problem. Common sense.'

'Common sense?'

'Common sense. Or just a guy who would do anything for his girl.'

Quickly her jaw snapped back up to her mouth and her lips twirled up into a grin. _His girl. _He was the sweetest.

'I...'

'Are at a loss for words I see, glad that I can have that affect on you,' said Troy with a wink.

Instead of playfully hitting him or whining his name, she just wrapped her arms around his neck a little tighter and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes and waited for them to reach their destination, where ever that may be.

'Alrighty Princess, here we are,' said Troy as he gently laid her body down on a different couch than the last time; they were in the game room in the basement now. She had no idea why they were there, but who cares, it had a huge television.

'Can I get you anything else?'

'Could you hold me?' asked Gabriella quietly. He was expecting a list of candy she would want, or a blanket, or a movie that they could watch. Him to hold her? That hadn't entered his mind. 'Of course,' responded Troy happily with a big smile on his face.

He went to shut off the lights to the game room and on his way back he picked up a large blanket. After quickly turning on the television, Troy settled on watching Mr. & Mrs. Smith seeing as it was what was already playing. He walked over to the couch and easily slid in behind Gabriella's body and up against the back of the couch. Taking the blanket that was still in his hand, he wrapped the two of them up and wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned her body into his deeper.

'Thank you,' whispered Gabriella into Troy's chest.

After overcoming his confusion at her words, Troy replied and asked her why she was thanking him.

'Just...for everything. For holding me, taking care of me, making my ankle a million times better, kissing me, being so unbelievably sweet and generous. I really appreciate it.'

Although it had been hard to hear everything that she said seeing how her face was pressed against his chest, he still managed to catch every word and grin at what she said.

Troy placed his thumb and pointer finger under her chin and guided it up to his face. He leaned down and connected their lips softly. It was short and sweet, but it still made her heart beat pick up and her mind go wild. She felt like whenever he would kiss her, her whole world would spin around so that all she could see was his face; his face was the only constant that didn't move.

Together, body against body, heart loving heart, they laid peacefully all wrapped up in one another. Gabriella's head was buried deep in Troy's neck, Troy's face was buried deep in Gabriella's hair, their arms were tightly secured around one another, Gabriella's leg was lifted over both of Troy's legs while Troy still managed to wrap one of his legs around her own as well. It was then that if felt like sleeping sand was dropped on them and they couldn't help but let their eyes close.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Troy felt his eyes flutter open and they immediately came into view with another pair of eyes, these ones being deep brown. He smiled at her and brought his lips down onto hers immediately. This time it was passionate; it was needy. Gabriella's hands ran down the front of Troy's chest and when they came back up, they came up under his shirt and her fingers teasingly stroked his strong chest, slowly going over each ab. Troy's right hand was holding the back of her neck to bring her face even closer to his, while his left hand was moving up and down her back under her shirt sending shivers down her spine. Gabriella brought her knee up a little bit to put pressure on his member causing Troy to flinch at the unexpected gesture. But none the less he kept his cool and went with it; moving his left hand down further and further.

When air was needed and they could feel each other's perspiration, they pulled apart and looked at one another. They just stared as deeply through each others eyes and tried to talk to one another only using their eyes. It worked too, because they both started to smile and Gabriella grabbed Troy's face to bring it back down to hers. Eventually they let up and continued to cuddle, all the while million of thoughts were running through both of their minds.

Gabriella was beginning to question if what she was feeling was that four letter word that she didn't think she would ever feel at her age. But that four letter word seemed to be the only explanation that she could come up with to explain everything. She hadn't felt any of this before, and it was still early in what they were doing, but it just felt right. It felt good. It felt perfect.

When she was with Troy she felt like a brand new women; completely revived and fresh. She feel like she was completely turned upside down. There's the physical stuff: her cheeks getting hot, the flutters in her stomach. And then there's the mental madness: she feels like she's losing her mind because all she can think about is the way he smells, how good it feels when he puts his arm around her, or the cute little dimple he gets when he smiles. When she's with him, there's no other place she'd rather be; when she's not, she can barely wait until she sees him again. Love is a total high: better than eating chocolate, acing a test, or scoring the winning goal. It's insane.

Troy was feeling exactly the same way at the moment. He was crazy about her; he had been his entire life but for some reason he could never find the courage to do anything about it. But now he had and he couldn't be any happier. Being with her was becoming his favorite thing in the world. She could make him smile and be happy so easily that it amazed him.

His thought process was broken though when he felt Gabriella shifting around uncomfortably beside him.

'You okay?' whispered Troy in Gabriella's ear.

'Ugh... just a little uncomfortable. My backs hurting me from laying on it all day, and all day yesterday, and basically everyday. It's a little stiff, but I'll manage.'

All of a sudden Gabriella felt the couch shift and Troy left her arms, causing her to shiver now that his body heat was gone. She was more confused as to where he was going though. Turning her body over so that she faced away from the couch, she saw Troy moving around some pillows and blankets in front of the fire place. She had absolutely no clue as to what he was doing, but it looked like he was making a bed of some sort.

When Troy looked back over to Gabriella he couldn't help but laugh at her confused looking face. He didn't say anything though; just kept doing what he was doing.

'Common sense,' spoke Troy softly when he was done. He then stood back up and walked over to a smiling Gabriella. He leaned down to her adorable face and placed a soft kiss right next to her lips leaving her wanting more. Sneakily, he placed his arms beneath her and easily lifted her up in his arms bridal style. A squeal left Gabriella's mouth at the sudden actions but she still smiled none the less. Troy walked the two of them over to his pillow pile that he had made and gently placed her body down on top of it.

'Now roll over,' said Troy.

'What? Am I your dog now?' Gabriella was flabbergasted by his words.

'No, your to pretty to be a dog. Now roll over, trust me, I'm not going to kill you.'

'You know, at first I was happy because you said that I'm pretty, but then you mention fact that you could do something that would kill me? I'm quite worried now.'

'There's no need to worry. And you are very pretty, gorgeous actually. The most gorgeous girl I've ever met. Haven't I told you that before?' His voice was soft and he leaned down to reach her face where they shared a romantic kiss.

She had an adorable smile plastered on her face when Troy finally pulled away from her. 'I don't think that you have, but I loved hearing it.'

'Well than I guess I'll say more. Now I'm begging you to turn over.'

'If you insist. Anything for you cutie,' said Gabriella as she stretched her neck up in order to reach his lips. Finally obeying Troy's demand, she turned her body over and laid on top of all of the pillows on her stomach.

Troy straddled her waist carefully before placing both of his hands by her ears so he could support himself. He then leaned down carefully and whispered in her ear, 'Now you said you back was hurting you, how about I do a little something that will make you feel incredibly better?'

All he got for a response was a slight moan from Gabi.

Taking that as a go ahead, Troy pushed her hair away from her neck and gave her a soft kiss on the back of it. His hands found her back and slowly and tantalizingly brushed up and down it, stopping every so often to make crazy eights or designs.

Moving his hands back up to her shoulder blades, Troy applied the fleshy part of his thumbs on either side of her spine at about mid-back and pushed outwards. He did this from the mid-back to the base of the neck in a series of small, outward strokes. Taking her moans as a good thing, Troy assumed that the pressure that he was applying was good. His touch was firm but gentle making sure not to hurt her in any way. He paid particular attention to her upper neck, working the muscles right below her hair line.

'Mmmm... right there Troy... oh... god...wow'

Her words, although few and spaced far apart, brought a smile to Troy's face. To know that he could make her smile, make her feel relaxed, and to get this kind of a reaction out of her made him feel like he had succeeded.

A while later Troy was still straddling Gabriella, but Gabriella's shirt, technically it was Troy's shirt, was no longer on her body. It had been discarded and she was left in just her tank top.

After rubbing her bare skin for some time, Troy dropped his head down and started kissing from the neck all the way down her back, while softly licking & breathing where he kissed. The cold shivers sprinting down Gabriella's spine were sensational and very exciting. Hearing her constant moans was beyond turning Troy on, but he pushed past those feelings and focused solely on pleasuring her.

What felt like hours later, the kisses, soothing rubs, hot breathing, and warm hands finally went to rest. Troy leaned up to the couch to pull off one of the warm and fuzzy blankets and brought it back down to Gabriella's relaxed figure. Settling his own body down on the fluffy pillows, he felt Gabriella turn her body onto her side to fit snugly into Troy's body. It always amazed her when she fit herself to Troy's body; it was a perfect fit.

Troy pulled the blanket over both of their bodies as they settled comfortably into one another, both facing the brilliantly flaming fire place. The only noise at the moment that could be heard was the inconsistent crackles from the fire.

'I love this,' whispered Troy.

Gabriella pulled her body off of Troy's but left her hand on his chest as she fixed her position so she could look in his eyes. 'What do you mean?'

'You. Me. Together. I love it. It makes me so happy, even with all of the pressure that I've been feeling lately and the stress from school, when I'm with you it all goes away. I know we haven't really been together like this for long, but I don't want it to ever end. The way I feel about you, the way I feel when I'm with you; it's indescribably good.'

Gabriella's heart melted at his words. She knew that he was speaking the truth and that it all was coming from his heart. He was the sweetest, most romantic guy she had ever met and he was all hers. Every single inch of him was hers to look at, to touch, to run her hands through, to love, to be with. All hers.

'I'm so glad that you stopped to help me the other day when I had fallen. You rescued me, and for that I'll be forever grateful. You're the most amazing guy in this world Troy, I don't know what I did to deserve you. But now that I have you, never in a million years am I going to let you go. I'm so happy that you went out on a limb and put your feelings for me out there like you did instead of just holding them inside of you and pretending they didn't exist. Because I for one know that that's what I did, and I wish I hadn't. I love this too, Troy, more than you'll ever know.'

Troy leaned his face up to Gabriella's and rubbed his nose with hers sweetly. She couldn't help but giggle at his actions and soon enough her giggles were silenced by his mouth over her own. It was the perfect kiss; much like every other kiss that they shared. It was deep and passionate and it clearly showed how much they meant to one another. Gabriella always seemed to find her lips swollen afterwards and her eyes were always in a daze.

After pulling away they rested their foreheads against one another; eyes still closed. 'Be with me,' whispered Troy out of breath.

Gabriella's eyes immediately fluttered open and her mouth dropped. 'I am with you. I'm with you right now Troy and believe me when I tell you, I'm not going anywhere.'

'No. Be with me permanently. Today. Tomorrow. Next month. Next year.' Troy took a few moments to pause and kept his eyes focused on Gabriella's. 'Be my girlfriend?'

She couldn't help but giggle at how desperate he wanted her, but not in a sexual way. It was very clear to her that it was in an emotional, romantic way. Gabriella brought her face back to Troy's and attached their lips once more. 'I've been dreaming of you saying that for as long as I can remember.'

'I'll take that as a yes.'

Gabriella smiled and rubbed their noses together once more. 'That's a yes and so much more.'

And with their silent agreement down, they both laid together in each others arms for the rest of the day and night. They just watched the fire burn in front of them and shared their favorite memories from their childhood; the days when sparks first formed; when love was first forming; when God's plan for them to fall in love first started to unveil itself.

**AN: So parts of that chapter I liked, others I didn't. I don't really think that I accomplished the fluff that I wanted, but not much was coming to me sadly. This story started off so good, and I'm not sure if it ended up as good. Please tell me your opinion though because I definitely do value it and it would be greatly appreciated. Also, I just started a new story called I'd Lie, and I'm so excited about it! I've already gotten a lot of reviews, but if you haven't read it yet you should definitely get on that and review it too! So sadly I think this story is done for now, I don't see myself adding anything else to it. I had a blast writing it and you all definitely shocked me with the reviews, you really made me see how great it was! Thank you to each and every reviewer, you mean the world to me! **

**FiFi xoxo**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: **Well... what do you know, here we are again! And this would be the very final chapter to the incredibly successful story Enough Is Enough, and I have all of YOU to thank. I don't know why all of a sudden I wanted to do this epilogue, but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope that you enjoy reading it. Thank you all!!

On a different note, it would mean the world to me if you checked out my new story **You, Me and the Stars**. It's going to be a long story and have so many different aspects to it. There's cancer involved, a new love forming, two children to take care of, and dealing with the death of a loved one (not Troy or Gabi). Troy & Gabi have to raise Gabi's two cousins (age 5 & 7) all by themselves and things get complicated. This story is much like EIE in the fact that it's more sexy & flirty, instead of innocent & fluffy. Things don't start to heat up though until about chapter 7 or 8, so you have to give it a chance! I'd love for that story to become such a success like this one, so please check it out!

Also, I've started my own Vanessa Hudgens forum, called Miss Vanessa Hudgens, and I'd be honored if you'd join! There is a link in my profile, please don't be shy, everyone's welcome!

And when you read this chapter, keep the incredible song **_Don't Leave by Vanessa Hudgens_** in your head; I love it & it makes me want to cry. It's the new theme of this story 3

**Warning: **Contains mature scenes, you've been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you'd recognize, nor anything relating to HSM.

* * *

**Enough Is Enough**

**Chapter 6 – Epilogue**

_One Year Later_

"Troy!" A burst of giggles erupted from the running girl who had a huge winter jacket snuggled closely to her body and a pair of gloves covering her hands that weren't doing it's job by keeping her small hands warm. Her feet were buried in layers of socks and stuffed inside a pair of boots that were currently trying to plow through mounds and mounds of snow. Her brown curly locks were flying all around her and the gusts of New England's wind were causing her to hide behind them. Her nose was red and her cheeks pink, but she didn't feel the bitterness on her skin; she felt happiness.

Bending down as quickly as she could, her hands dug through the snow and packed a tight snowball to use to protect herself. The sound of complete silence besides the wind overcame her senses and the petite girl immediately felt her heart beat start to pick up and pound through her layers of clothes. Her head whipped around left and right as she searched for that certain someone and where he was hiding. She knew he was going to attack, and she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Trying her hardest not to move a muscle as she surveyed her surroundings, the snow ball in her hand seemed to become smaller as she nervously packed it together some more.

A small sound behind her made her head turn sharply back around her and when she saw nothing there she realized it was a trap. But before she could do anything about it, a freezing mound of snow hit the side of her face and she screamed her boyfriends name out once more. But before she could retaliate, the weight of another body overwhelmed her own, and immediately both teenagers hit the white and perfect snow.

"Troy!" His body was now completely covering her own and she was trapped between him and the snow, but you definitely didn't hear her complaining about that. "It's cold!"

"And you're beautiful," whispered Troy as his face came down to hers and he bumped their noses together.

She looked away as a blush rose to her cheeks. "You always blush when I tell you that. It's nothing to be ashamed of, trust me. And I don't just say that because I'm your boyfriend and I "have to." I say it because it's the truth and you deserve to hear it."

Her eyes returned to his face and she brought her wet hands up to the back of his head to bring his face down to hers. Skillfully she attached their lips and they enjoyed a steamy make-out session that seemed to warm their bodies up from their current freezing point.

When they pulled away they saw each others breath in front of their eyes.

"I think we've had enough fun for one day, lets move ourselves inside," suggested Troy.

"We could _never_ have enough fun all in one day Troy, you should know that," said Gabriella with a wink as she accepted Troy's hands helping her up from the snow.

Troy just laughed and smacked her butt as she turned towards her house. Instantly, a gasp escaped her mouth and she turned around to Troy with a teasingly shocked expression. "Troy!"

"Yes baby?" responded Troy cooly.

"You're so bad," whispered Gabriella as she stared at Troy's crystal blue eyes with lust in her own, her hands still on her butt.

Troy started moving again and went right up to her body where he placed his strong hands on her small waist. "And you love it," whispered Troy in her mass of curls trying to get to her ear.

Leaving her in the snow, Troy kept walking and ran up the steps to his front door. "Coming darling?" asked Troy in a teasing manner as he held the large door open to his warm house. And she did, running up the stairs right behind him, making sure to rub her body past his chest before moving into his house.

Once inside she stripped herself of all of the thick layers, throwing her huge winter jacket on the nearest chair, pulling off her small mittens and then sitting down in the chair. Troy came up to her with a knowing smirk on his face before he kneeled down in front of her and easily removed her boots in a very slow manner.

"Wow, you can even make taking off a pair of dirty boots sexy Troy, you're simply amazing," said Gabriella in a joking manner.

"Ha ha. I just thought I'd be nice."

Gabriella moved her now sock clad feet out of Troy's grasp and moved her hands to Troy's face bringing it up to her own. "I love it when you do those things for me, really. I really do appreciate it." She sealed her promise with a soft kiss before helping Troy out of his own snow gear.

"Can I make a fire?" asked Gabriella sweetly.

Troy brought his nose down to hers and lathered Eskimo kisses on her. "Of course you can," whispered Troy. "I'll go get some hot chocolate."

Gabriella's eyes immediately lit up and she gave him a kiss on his cheek before running into the living room. She set herself down in front of the Bolton's stove fireplace and grabbed some of the matches sitting on the mantle. Jack Bolton had already prepared the fire so all she had to do was light it.

Meanwhile, Troy quickly turned on the water on the stove and prepared the hot chocolate in two separate mugs. When he heard the water whistling, he quickly filled each cup and threw in some marshmallows before turning towards the living room.

Yet again, Troy's parents were down in Florida for the week visiting family and Troy had decided to stay back with his girlfriend and "catch up on his basketball." At least that's what he told his Dad. Gabriella's mother was once again away on business, but she was home yesterday for the day before taking off this morning for South Carolina. What was in South Carolina? Troy had no clue, but what ever it was it helped Troy get more alone time with his favorite girl.

When he walked in to the living room he caught sight of his girlfriend sitting in front of the still unlit fire trying her best to get it going. He chuckled to himself before placing the hot chocolate carefully down and walking over to her.

Easily, he slid his body up against hers and ran his hand down her right arm before grabbing her small hand in his much larger one. "Here, let me help you," he whispered in her ear. Troy moved her hand over to a piece of newspaper and in seconds the fire was illuminating their faces.

"Thanks," she whispered back. Troy set the lighter back on the mantle before moving over to the couch. Gabriella followed behind him and when she was close enough, Troy took a hold of her hips and sat her down gently on his lap.

"I like you close to me," said Troy huskily.

Gabriella just laughed before reaching for the two mugs sitting on the coffee table. After handing one to Troy, she took her own and ravished in the warm sensations that burst through her body after the warm chocolate ran down her throat.

"Happy?" asked Troy as he admired her actions.

"Mmhmm, so happy," she said with her eyes closed trying to mesmerize the warm feeling.

They shared a moment of comfortable silence before Gabriella spoke up again. "When do you think this snow storm will end?"

Troy's right hand was holding on to Gabriella's waist protectively and his left hand was holding his hot chocolate. Carefully, he turned his head around to face the window that presented a picture of a white world to them. "Who knows, the weather men are always wrong. They said it was suppose to be a light dusting. Does that look like a light dusting to you?"

Gabriella laughed before shaking her head. "Not at all. It's more windy then snowing though, so it'll just be high snow drifts if anything."

"Mmhmm," murmured Troy as he brought the warm mug up to his lips again.

The wind and the fire were the only things that entered Troy and Gabriella's mind for some time as they sat together simply enjoying one another's presence. But it didn't take long before something else filled their minds, and that was the sound off all of the electricity going off.

"What?" screeched Gabriella worriedly. "This can't seriously be happening. We're going to freeze to death!"

Troy placed his mug back down on the table and easily picked up Gabriella's body off of his own before setting her down on the couch. "Be right back," he said with a kiss to her forehead.

Walking over to the storage closet off of the kitchen, Troy found the power socket and flipped all of the switches and found that the power had in deed gone off.

"Yup, powers out," said Troy as he made his way back over to Gabriella. "But don't worry babe, the generator should pick up soon, but that's only for the heat and not the lights and stuff. Don't ask my why it's like that, Dad did it. Something about saving money."

"Well this is just great," muttered Gabriella under her breath.

"Oh Gabs, you worry too much. We'll be fine. I'm going to go get us some blankets, don't go any where."

"There's no where to go even if I could," said Gabriella to herself.

Minutes later Troy returned and started to make a make-shift bed with pillows and blankets right in front of the fire place. Gabi just admired from afar at how creative and smart he could be when he wanted to.

"You coming to join me or are you just going to stare at my gorgeous self all day?" asked Troy with an added wink at the end.

Gabriella threw her head back. "If I have to!"

They both laughed before settling down on the blankets and pillows.

"You know, this is kind of how it all started; you and me," mentioned Troy.

"Now that you mention it, it kind of is," said Gabi with a smile on her face.

"Come here," whispered Troy and Gabriella quickly obliged. Easily, Gabi slid into Troy's awaiting arms and they fell back onto the comfortable blankets and pillows. Easily, Troy placed a sincere kiss to her forehead. "I love you, do you know that?"

A smile broke out on her face and she could feel a stinging sensation behind her eyes. Tilting her head up to meet his, she stared deeply into his eyes, attempting to mesmerize every shad of blue she saw. "I love you too, more than anything. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life," she whispered.

"You'd have a broken ankle thats for sure."

Gabriella burst out in laughter before hitting him gently on his stomach. "Way to ruin the moment mister."

Troy nuzzled his nose in her hair. "Sorry," he whispered.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Gabriella.

"Well... we have the whole house to ourselves," Troy's mouth found her neck. "The powers out..." and his lips trailed down to her collar bone. "There's a snow storm outside..." his teeth sank into her body and a moan escaped her lips. "And you're so freakin gorgeous..." Troy's arms laid his girlfriend down carefully and moved over her, straddling her legs. "And no I'm not just saying that..." Troy's right hand moved down to her hips and he kept them flat against the floor while Gabriella's hand was rubbing Troy's stomach causing sensations to run through his body. "What would _you _like to do..." questioned Troy as he let his lips find her skin once more.

"Ohh god..." moaned Gabi as she let her hips buck up and into Troy, causing Troy to pull his lips off of her body and look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No no no missy. I'm in control this time..." A pout formed on Gabriella's face and Troy just chuckled before pushing her hips down again. "All in good time baby... all in good time."

Gabriella couldn't stay mad for long and her arms found their way up to Troy's neck and she pulled his face up to meet her own. Their lips didn't connect though; instead Troy nuzzled their noses again resulting in giggles to escape Gabriella's mouth. "Kiss me," she whispered, and Troy completely obliged.

Troy always knew what to do to make Gabriella happy; he knew where to touch her, her stomach for some reason was a soft spot, he knew where to bite her, when his teeth attached to her ear lobe she would always melt, he knew what to say to her, compliments were never few, and he knew how to love her, they spent endless nights becoming one together in the most beautiful way.

She lived for the touch of his fingers on her body, she lived for the feel of his breath on her neck, she lived for their bodies coming together. Whenever she thought about life before Troy it was all a blur to her; living life meant living it with Troy right by her side the entire way there.

Her fingers were rubbing soothing circles on his chest that were resting underneath his long sleeve t-shirt, and the contact with clothing wasn't working for her. Finding the hem of the shirt, Gabi easily slid it up his defined abs and with Troy's help it found a new home on the floor somewhere.

Words weren't needed between the two at this point; there were enough sounds coming from them already. Their lips parted when the air between them had vanished but Troy kept going and moved down her body.

His lips traveled down her face, along her jaw, under her chin, to her soft spot behind her ear resulting in a loud moan, down to her neck where he made his mark using his very talented tongue, along her collar bone which sent sparks through her body, and when he reached her covered chest he stopped. "This needs to go," he said authoritatively. So Gabriella moved her hands down to do as he wanted but gasped when she felt her hands being pinned above her head.

"Next time I'll let you remove your own clothes," whispered Troy huskily in Gabriella's ear. A smile spread on her face. _Next time..._

Gabriella had on only a v-neck sweater that actually kept her quite warm considering it was only one piece of clothing. Tantalizingly, Troy inched her sweater up her stomach and kissed ever new inch of skin that was exposed to him. "God, you're beautiful," said Troy, his breath tickling her skin. She was about to arch her back at the sensations that he was causing on her, but remember she "wasn't allowed to."

When the sweater finally came off of her body, Troy's eyes wandered down over every single one of her curves. By this time the only thing separating them were Gabriella's bra and panties and Troy's boxers.

All the way at the end of Gabriella's tingling body her toes were curled up, just waiting to explode from pure pleasure. The living room was now steaming, literally, there was fog on the windows next to the fireplace. Their heads were filled with their lovers moans and their most personal organs were dying to be released and satisfied.

It didn't take long for Troy's mouth to return to her body, and he went straight for her flat stomach. He placed kisses all over her tan skin not missing one inch. When he reached her belly button, he took a second to take her belly button ring between his teeth and suck on her. By now Gabriella was screaming out Troy's name, over and over again.

Not being able to handle the teasing any longer, Gabriella brought her arms down to Troy's head bringing it up so she could attach his face with hers, connecting themselves once more. The kiss was deep and passionate; everything they both loved. Their tongues were entwined and their hearts were beating out of their chest. It was all like a dream to them; a steamy, sexy, to-die-for dream.

"Make love to me. Now," muttered Gabriella in between kisses.

"Tell me you love me," whispered Troy back.

"God, I lov-"

She was interrupted when she felt her body connect with his; when he showed her how much he really loved her; when two became one in the most beautiful way.

"Troy!" They moaned together; they sighed together; they loved together. They did this all the time, yet each time it got better and better. It was like each experience was a time where they found out a little more about their lover and they discovered one more thing that makes them happy.

Being together would never get old, never. And every time they saw a flake of snow fall, or it was a bitter cold day, or Troy's parents were going to Florida again, they would be reminded of the first time that started every time, of what started it all.

They spent their evening going in and out of one another, finding new places to explore with each other, and loving their partner even more.

It all started when they decided to let their guards down and go for what they wanted; to let their feelings be known. And for the rest of their lives they would never hold back from anything. Enough was enough for them, they wanted to take a chance.

**The End**

_**-Live in Love-**_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not sure how I feel about the ending, but I hope it was satisfying to you! Please tell me what you think, honestly, and go check out my other stories, especially **You, Me and the Stars**!!

Review!!

FiFi xoxo


End file.
